ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fight!
}} Unwanted visitors enter the Watchtower by force. Miko has to fight for her life. Cast * Team Evil ** Xykon ◀ ▶ ** Redcloak ◀ ▶ ** The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ ** Two Demon-Roaches ◀ ▶ ** Demon-Roach Bookie ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Watchtower Guard ◀ ▶ * An Azure City Halberdier Transcript Redcloak and Xykon are outside the Watchtower's gate. Xykon: OK, enough with the subtle method. Time to try the direct approach. Redcloak: That's not the "Redcloak dresses in drag" plan, right? Xykon: We'll save that for another time. Just blast the door open. Demon-Roach: Candygram. Redcloak blasts the door open. Redcloak enters through the gate and looks surprised at Miko. Redcloak: A paladin of the Sapphire Guard? Here??? In response, both the Watchtower Guard and Miko looks surprised at Redcloak . Watchtower Guard: We're under attack!! Miko: The bearer of the Crimson Mantle? Here??? Miko and Redcloak jump at each other to engage in a fight. Miko & Redcloak: DIE!!! Miko slashes at Redcloak, "slash! slash! slash! slash! slash!" Miko: Abomination! You and your foul god shall never succeed! Miko: Smite Evil! Redcloak casts a spell on Miko. Redcloak: Allow me to relay my deity's succinct retort: HARM! Miko: ARRRGH!! Miko kicks Redcloak in the face, "thunk!", while performing a backflip. Redcloak: Ooof! Miko Lays on Hands to heal herself. Miko: If the Crimson Mantle is this close to Azure City, then the gate is in danger... I must warn— Redcloak casts another spell on Miko. Redcloak: Excuse me, I wasn't done yet. I have a few more choice words. Redcloak: Here's one now: Redcloak: Destruction! Miko: Twelve Gods, protect me! Redcloak: Now, Sir! Zap her with something while she's weak! Miko picks up her sword while Redcloak turns around, looking for Xykon. Redcloak: ... Redcloak: Sir? Xykon is seated, placing bets with a Demon-roach, while another Demon-roach is holding a small sign saying 'Round 3' and another Demon-roach is dinging a boxing bell, "DING!" Xykon: I'll put 200 gp on the wacky kung-fu chick on Round 6, K.O. Miko slashes at Redcloak in the face. Miko: SMITE EVIL! Redcloak ''': GAAAAH!! '''Xykon: Make that Round 4. Demon-Roach: Pleasure doin' business wit' ya. MitD is eating popcorn while holding a REDCLOAK #1 glove MitD: Go the distance Redcloak! Go the distance! D&D Context * In the second panel, Redcloak likely uses the 2nd level spell Shatter to destroy the door. This is an unusual case where a caster casts a spell without shouting the spell name, as is the convention in this comic. * Smite Evil is a special ability of Paladins to cause extra damage against Evil creatures. * Harm is a 6th level spell which causes 10 points of damage per level, up to 150 hp, though it cannot reduce a creature below 1 hp. * Destruction is a 7th level cleric spell which causes instant death on a failed Fortitude Saving Throw, or else 10d6 points of damage. * "gp" stands for Gold Pieces, a standard coin in D&D. Trivia * To Go the Distance in boxing means to fight a full bout without being knocked out, necessitating a victory by the decision of the judges. * This is the first appearance of the Demon-Roach bookie, a distinct character from the other Demon-Roaches. External Links * 369}} View the comic * 26837}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Shatter Category:Uses Smite Evil Category:Uses Harm Category:Uses Lay On Hands Category:Miko Captured by Team Evil Category:Uses Destruction